marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 3 26
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * Mentions: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Starship | Solicit = Only one man walked away from last issue's final battle, and his name is Dr. Doom! Mr. Fantastic and Victor von Doom confronted the Dreaming Celestial, and only the FF's arch-enemy is left standing! Worse, he commands an army that can lay waste to the entire planet! Can the remaining three members of the Fantastic Four hope to stop them?or even survive? Finally, where do Valeria von Doom's loyalties lie: with the Invisible Woman (whom she calls mother) or with her supposed father, Dr. Doom? The shockwaves from HEROES REBORN: DOOMSDAY continue to rock the FF! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although it seems that Doctor Doom perished during the events of , in reality he was transported back to Counter-Earth as seen in - . * Valeria von Doom is actually an adult version of Valeria Richards the stillborn second child of Reed and Sue. Valeria didn't survive the child birthing process as depicted in . This is revealed in . Franklin ultimately uses his powers to restore Valeria to her newborn state so Sue can give birth to her again in . * There are multiple reference to Franklin's Counter-Earth. Some facts about this: ** When the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom and Avengers sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught in , Franklin saved their lives by creating a pocket dimension with Counter-Earth where they lived "reborn" lives as seen in the Heroes Reborn event. ** As seen in - , eventually the Celestials gave Franklin an ultimatum: choose one Earth to continue and the other would be destroyed. Franklin helped returned his family and their allies to Earth and defeated the Celestials sparing both worlds. Doom tries to steal Franklin but was lost in the dimensional gulf between both dimensions. ** Doom returned to Counter-Earth where he discovered that the Dreaming Celestial had altered reality to suit its whims. Doom gathered his generals and took over Counter-Earth, defeating the Dreaming Celestial. They brought Counter-Earth to the Earth-616 dimension in the hopes of cutting off the Dreaming Celestial's access to it. This was depicted in , and . * The reason why the Thing can tell that the image that Ashema pulls up is Counter-Earth is because it depicts the Baxter Building. At the time of this story the original Baxter Building was destroyed years earlier in by Kristoff Vernard. During their tenure on Counter-Earth the Fantastic Four moved into that worlds version of the Baxter Building in . * Much of Counter-Earth was flooded thanks to the machinations of the Dreaming Celestial as seen in . * The Avengers recognize Doctor Doom's ship from when they first saw it in when it was used to return to Earth from Counter-Earth. * Although referred to as "Heaven", Valeria is sent to Otherworld as revealed in . Franklin was sent there in . * When Valeria's home reality was first glimpsed in it was believed that the Invisible Woman was married to Victor von Doom. This was evident by the fact that Alicia Masters was carving a statue of the Fantastic Four which included a statue of Reed Richards. However when the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 saw the completed statue in , it depicted a fully armored Doctor Doom instead of Reed. With Reed now trapped in Doom's armor as of this issue, this tosses into question if perhaps the same ruse was being perpetuated on Earth-99315 as it is now on Earth-616. It certainly leads to some questions about Valeria's true parentage. However as Reed is freed from Doom's armor in it diverges away from Earth-99315, and as such any further explanation is left ambiguous. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}